1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a resin composition in which a colorant is contained in a specific form, whereby deterioration of its various characteristics ordinarily caused by its being filled with a colorant is prevented, and, moreover, the resin composition is uniformly colored.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a colored resin composition which is suitable for use in the field of colored materials and in which a colorant can be dispersed uniformly and minutely even when the colorant is blended thereinto. Moreover, deterioration of its various characteristics caused by the colorant, such as bleedout, is prevented.
2. Prior Art
Thermoplastic polymers are employed widely in various fields because of their mechanical characteristics, excellent moldability, etc. Because of the broadness of their applicability, there are many fields in which coloration is required, and many more applications can be expected as a result of coloration.
The coloration operation is desirably performed by an operation which is as simple as possible, such as by simple mixing. When a colorant is blended into a thermoplastic resin, a speckled pattern due to ununiform dispersion, or in worse cases bleed-out, may be caused. Further, due to presence of the colorant, the properties inherently possessed by the thermoplastic polymer such as electrostatic characteristic, coating characteristic, and chemical resistance as surface characteristics may be markedly impaired, whereby a colored product which can be provided for practical application cannot be obtained.